Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for enhancing the image capturing experience. Many cameras, smartphones and other imaging devices have an autofocus feature that enables users to select a specific point in the frame on which to focus for image capture. However, the traditional autofocus feature lack intelligence; for example, such feature cannot be trained to focus on priority targets.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling the autofocus feature of a camera to be directed towards priority targets within a frame.